


Sun Stroke

by Flirty_Banana



Series: The Oddest Pairings (and some not so odd ones too) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, And idk what to tag that one thing..., Come Eating, Double Ended Dildo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fucked Silly, Fucked back to wellness, Heat Stroke, Innocent Link, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Post-Orgasm Torture, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, but Smaude fills him full of cold slime and fucks him silly so, but link loves it don't worry, he's a pampered lil sub, innapropiate use of Chu jelly, innapropiate use of medical equipment, is that even a tag?, yeah theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: Stumbling into the city, passing a rather concerned guard, and traipsing down a side alley Link came to a realization.He wasn’t going to make it.The sun was burning hotter by the minute, his vision was blurry, he had stopped sweating a few minutes ago, and his brain felt like it was melting.He wasn’t going to make it to the Inn, or even the bar at this rate.
Relationships: Greta/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Greta/Smaude, Smaude/Link
Series: The Oddest Pairings (and some not so odd ones too) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Sun Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't anybody else ever daydreamed about lil Wild link getting pounded out of his mind and through the fucking bed by the giant, glowing, golden sand goddesses known as the Gerudo women????
> 
> Because I have.
> 
> Many, many times in fact in so many different ways.
> 
> I really hope this will be the first Gerudo/Link fic of many but I am really in no position to promise such things
> 
> Anyway Please Enjoy!

Hot wind blows around him, tousling his hair and pulling at his veil. The sun beats down above him, and the warm sands shift below his feet.

Link had been walking for hours.

Somehow, probably during the last sandstorm, his Shiekah Slate had malfunctioned, leaving him to travel on foot through the arid desert.

_Did it really take this long to get to Gerudo Town?_

The sun seemed to burn hotter, his body flushing red, and his breath coming out short under the midday heat. His veil felt like it was suffocating him, and while he was thankful that the Gerudo garbs were so thin, and covered so little, he still wished he had something to protect his skin from the wretched sun.

Relief filled him as the Northern gates of Gerudo town came into view. Struggling to speed up, if only a little, Link hurried to finish the last stretch of his journey. Already he could imagine the cool beds of the Inn, or the sweet drinks of the bar. 

Stumbling into the city, passing a rather concerned guard, and traipsing down a side alley Link came to a realization.

He wasn’t going to make it.

The sun was burning hotter by the minute, his vision was blurry, he had _stopped_ sweating a few minutes ago, and his brain felt like it was melting.

He wasn’t going to make it to the Inn, or even the bar at this rate.

He turned hazy eyes to his right, staring at the rickety old door that made up the GSC’s front of house.

Well, it was better than nothing.

Link nearly tripped over his own feet on his way over, absently selecting the correct password before he tumbled right inside.

________

Greta hummed to herself as the GSC door chimed, alerting her to her favorite (and in her opinion the prettiest) customer. She turned, intent on sharing her newest bit of merchandise, before she stopped in surprise.

There stood Link, her pretty Hylian Voe, his body flushed an angry red and his breath rasping out of him in short harsh gasps.

Greta darted forward as he swayed on his feet, catching him before he hit the ground. The secret shop keeper cursed under her breath.

How did someone so tiny, always get into such trouble?

_________

Link drifted awake slowly, his head full of cotton and his ears ringing.

His body was still burning, but he found comfort in the cushions below him. His fuzzy mind recognized it as a bed, and a rather heavenly bed at that. Everything was cold to the touch, the mattress, the pillows, and the blankets around him. Cold, and heavenly against his heated skin.

Yes, this was a magic bed.

A very big magic bed.

He turned onto his side, pressing his cheek into the cold below him, and wrapped his arms securely around the gigantic pillow there. It was incredibly thick and fluffy, and nearly as long as he was tall.

Link floated along in a heated daze, broken up only by muted voices, and flashes of blessed cold against his skin.

“Is he alright Greta? I saw him stumbling into the city not thirty minutes ago, he looked ready to kill over right there.”

Smooth voices, deep but feminine, soothed him. The words lost to his ringing ears.

A soft sigh, the rustle of clothing and the clinking of many bottles.

“He will be, I’ve set him up in the Ice Chu bed in the other room. But it won’t be enough to bring down his temperature.”

The clink of armor, the sound of a heavy spear being set against a wall.

“A cold bath then? Do you want me to run the water?”

“No. At his temperature it runs the risk of getting him sick. And what are you doing here anyway Smaude? Don’t you have a guard shift right now?”

A soft, raspy laugh.

“Don’t worry Greta, Katla is covering for me. Besides, I’m not letting you hog the pretty Voe all to yourself. I see that Hydro jelly, and Chu lotion. I know exactly how you plan to cool the little one down.”

A pause, then a chuckle.

“Oh alright, I suppose you can help me. Here take some of this, we’re going to need lots of it.”

Link thinks he passes out for a moment, because suddenly there are two sets of hands on him. They are gentle, but calloused, and slicked in a cold smooth substance.

He whines quietly, as he is pulled to lie on his back and away from his cold pillow, hazy eyes staring up at the two, giant, blurry shapes above him. One is between his legs, the other above him, his head nestled in their lap.

He falls silent at the gentle shushing, body shuddering when the hands are back on him, rubbing the cold lotion into his skin. Strong hands rub cold into his reddened shoulders, massaging down his arms, and tracing over the sensitive skin at his wrists. Long fingers trace across his throat, before those hands come to his face. There they massage the coldness into his cheeks and forehead.

He gasps softly when calloused palms, the second set of hands, push across his belly. The cold lotion gliding across his skin as they massage it into his abdomen. He gasps, louder this time, when one large hand cups him under his spine and lifts, the other hand bringing the cold up and down his back.

Suddenly those hands are picking at his pants, undoing his sash and gently sliding them off his legs.

Any confusion is forgotten quickly when those big, cold, hands land at his inner thighs.

He jerks, shuddering, as they massage up and down his thighs, calloused fingers digging into the meat of his backside whenever they’re close enough.

He moans, raspy and low, when cold slicked fingers run up his…his—.

His hips buck and he gasps harshly, a calloused, cold hand dragging up and down his penis.

“Look Greta, he’s just as adorable down here as he is everywhere else.”

The figure above him sighs exasperatedly, placing their hands at his throat and belly to quell his dizzy writhing.

“Oh hush, you’re just jealous you didn’t get to touch him here first.”

Link moaned, struggling dazedly against the big hands pinning him, as long fingers found there way to his hole. Cold, slick, fingers pressing and rubbing over him there. His hips twitching as the hand at his cock squeezed on their upstroke.

An amused chuckle above him.

“Perhaps.”

And suddenly the hands at his throat, and belly, are lifted, and his top is as well. The thin Gerudo fabric peeled off of his chest, and the sleeves pushed down his arms. The hands are flush against his chest then, cold and slick again, as they massage him.

He jerks, moaning loudly, when cold fingers pinch and roll his nipples at the same time the hand at his dick twists. The fingers at his hole rubbing more harshly.

They keep at it for the next few minutes, Smaude’s hands growing more wicked across the voe’s cock and hole, and Greta’s fingers twisting at the Hylian’s flushed nipples.

Then suddenly Link goes stiff, body jerking taught as he shudders harshly, toes curling and fingers grasping at nothing as he cums. Breathy whimpers echoing through the quiet room, as he splatters across himself.

The hands pull off carefully, leaving him shuddering, and whining.

“So beautiful.”

“Indeed.”

He doesn’t get to rest for long. Hands at his shoulders, and hips, tugging him carefully around to his stomach. Gentle hands laying him over his once abandoned pillow. He sighs softly, the new position leaving him splayed out on his stomach, knees braced on the bed, arms wrapped around the pillow and tucked beneath him.

The combination of release, and the cold lotion rubbed into his skin had cleared his head if only slightly. His vision is still shaky at best, his hearing still muffled, and his head still filled with cotton, but he’s become aware enough that he thinks he recognizes the voices around him.

“Hold on, I’ve got just the thing.”

The figure in front of him rises off the bed, and steps out of his sight. _Greta, he thinks distantly, the shop keeper of GSC._

He sighs softly, as a cool hand returns to him, rubbing affectionately across his rump.

A soft, delighted, inhale of breath.

“Thank you, this is perfect!”

_Smaude, the guardswoman, muscly even for a Gerudo._

The hand leaves him, taking its comfort with it and he whines softly. Listening idly to the clink of armor being set aside, and the rustle of clothing being pulled off.

Then both sets of hands are back, still cool from the leftover traces of the lotion, and he can tell the difference between them now. Greta’s hands are smaller, less roughened than Smaude’s, whose hands are broad and calloused as befitting the warrior she is.

Smaude’s hands disappear for a moment, before returning to grip excitedly at his butt.

Link jerked in surprise his yelp of pain turning quickly into a confused moan as the fingers, suddenly buried inside of him, rub against a particular spot. Smaude’s fingers are slicked with another cold substance, this one slimy instead of smooth, and it chills his heated passage.

The guardswoman’s fingers twist inside him for a moment, before they spread apart, prying open his passage for her leering gaze. His face flushes, in arousal or embarrassment he can’t tell, when he feels her breath puff across his _insides_. Growing more dazed as his hole involuntarily shuddered around her broad fingers.

“So pretty here little one, pink, and wet, and convulsing.”

Her fingers twisted for a moment, before prying him open more—

“ _AH_!”

Link cried out loudly, as cold, slimy _something_ was poured _inside_ of him. He moaned, whined, and squirmed as the cold oozed deeper into his over heated body. The slime clinging stubbornly to his walls, coating him thoroughly.

Suddenly the pouring halted, Smaude holding him open as best she could as she cooed at him to relax, the cold slime slowly oozing deeper into him.

This brief respite made him realize quiet suddenly.

 _It wasn’t getting warmer_.

The slime oozing across his insides wasn’t acclimating to his, admittedly overheated, temperature.

_It was staying cold._

“Good boy.”

He panted harshly, blurry eyes rolling as his fingers gripped the pillow below him hard as the cold slime oozed through him.

Fingers found his chin, titling his head gently but firmly. Something soft, cold and slick, brushing against his chin. He jerked, would’ve gotten away to if not for the fingers at his chin, when he realized just what it was.

A finger forced its way into his mouth, prying open his jaw.

“Shhh, little one. Stick out your tongue for me.”

Face flushed, more embarrassed than he’d ever been, trembling, and moaning as his hole was turned into a slimy mess. Flushed and feverish, cold and shivering, Link closed hie eyes and let his tongue loll shyly out of his mouth.

Greta moaned loudly as she pushed her cunt into her little voe’s face. Grinding herself into his tongue, smearing Hydro jelly and her juices across his face.

Link whined, shuddering violently as Smaude resumed her pouring. More and more sloshing inside of him, oozing into every crevice within himself. He moaned, choking briefly on Greta, as the last drops of the Hydro jelly emptied into him, the slime finally dripping deeper than it had any right to go, bringing awareness to the deepest parts of his body.

He struggled to gasp for air, trembling and whining at the cold invading every inch of his body, as Greta humped his face, drenching him from chin to nose.

Smaude gently pulled her fingers from his hole before scooping up the, thankfully already lubed, toy. She pumped her hand across the long toy a few times, it was about the length of her forearm, rounded on both sides, and as thick as the tiny Hylian’s fist.

She braced herself with a hand on his ass, moaning in delight as she pushed one end inside of herself quickly. She let herself buck into it a few times, fucking herself for a few minutes to the sight of Greta bucking on the little one’s tongue.

Smaude smiled, she was so glad she followed the little Hyilan.

Link nearly screamed as something very long, and very thick, pushed itself into his hole. He squirmed as it breeched him quickly, slicking through his passage, and fucking the slime deeper into him. Link blushed at the very loud, frantic squelching echoing through the room.

He moaned as he was jerked between the two, the long thing inside of him turning into an icy, slick, rod fucking his hole open. His tongue, and face, were drenched in Greta’s juices; a mix of Hydro jelly and _her_ flooding his mouth and sliding down his throat. Greta’s hips shuddered as she held him in place by his hair, her moaning turning desperate as she grew closer to her end.

Link bucked as Smaude squeezed bruises into his hips, as she fucked him so hard his ass stung from where her hips snapped into him.

He trembled at the cold slime slicked so deep in his gut it felt like was oozing out of his throat, his eyes rolling at the rod fucking into him, writhing and mewling between the two Gerudo that used his body so freely.

He could feel his belly winding up, his breath coming out more erratic, his hole convulsing around the cold rod. Behind him Smaude groaned loudly, her rhythm stuttering as she drew close, above him Greta shuddered, her free hand squeezing her own tit.

Link shrieked as the cold rod scrapped across his walls, as Smaude’s free hand gripped his bouncing cock.

“Come with us little voe.”

And like that he was finished. His body coiled so hard it snapped, crying loudly, shuddering and bucking on Smaude, his vision whiting out as he squirted into her waiting hand.

Greta groaned loudly, wedging open the little one’s mouth as wide as she could as she came. Hydro jelly, and her cum spraying onto his tongue.

Smaude smiled, at the debauched sight the two made. Holding on for dear life as she fucked the Hylian through his orgasm, and all the way until he began to whine loudly at the continued abuse of his slimy hole. She moaned, low and long, as she came. Shuddering around the rod buried into them both, her cum splattering across his cheeks and down his thighs.

For a moment, all was still.

Greta slowly gathered herself, easing her pussy off the little one’s face as she rose to shaky legs.

Link slumped, completely limp, uncaring of the cum and slime drenching his face as he sighed into the pillow below him. He twitched, moaning tiredly as the rod shifted inside of him, before whining in protest as it slowly began to push deeper.

“Shhh. Relax.”

Smaude’s smile was wicked, if a bit tired, as she eased the toy out of herself and straight into the little Voe, Her warm slick soon turning cold as it mixed with the Hydro jelly trapped inside of him.

She and Greta gently eased the tired Hylian onto his side, slipping into the bed on either side of him, and drawing up the blankets around them both.

Smaude is so very, very happy she followed the little Hylian.

________

Link’s head is clear when he awakens several hours later.

He is also sore. Very, very sore. But in a good sort of way.

His brain is no longer melting, and he is pleasantly cool.

The orange light of the setting sun filters into the room, the low chatter of merchants and shopkeepers closing up for the day drifts in through the open window. The torches outside spring to life one by one, lighting up the quickly dimming street, as warm quickly cooling breeze drifts through his hair from the window.

It is very peaceful, the end of the day winding down.

The door clicks open, startling him from his thoughts, and he jerks up. Only to jerk again and shudder, crying out softly, arm folding over his belly as something inside of him _moves_.

His eyes snap over to the door way to see Greta, and the memories pour in.

_Cold, slimy, long and hard, scraping inside of him. Fingers in his hair, pushed inside of him, cold pressed into the very marrow of his bones._

His face burns red, and his whole body flushes when Greta laughs- _laughs!_ -at him. He squeaks indignantly, burying his face in his hands, and throwing himself back down on the bed curled away from her.

“Come now little one, is that anyway to greet your bed partner?”

Link jumps when her hands descend upon him, and tries to roll away. Only to squeak when she _follows_ him, draping herself over his back and pinning his chest to the bed, keeping his hips up and steady with one hand.

“Relax Link, we can’t leave this in here much longer. After all, we just got you better didn’t we?”

He shivered when she trace his stretched, very sore, hole; gasping when she pushed two fingers into him, whimpering and trying to squirm away when his skin burned in sensitivity.

She shushed him softly, gripping his hip tighter to keep him still, and pushed her fingers deeper, searching. Link spasmed suddenly, crying out when her fingers nudged the rod inside of him. He shivered at the sensations ripping through him, magnified by the rawness of his insides. The long, cold rod lodged inside him, his slimy walls clenching around it weakly as Greta began easing it from him.

The sensations zinged up his spine in a ripple of pain-pleasure, he shuddered as she twisted the toy around gently. The way the forever cold slime squished around with it, reigniting in a cold burn that seeped through him quickly, made him convulse hard enough to nearly bounce right off the bed.

“Smaude had to go back to work,”

Greta stated, as if this were the most normal thing she could be doing right now.

“So sadly she couldn’t be here for your awakening.”

Link moaned loudly, whether in pain or pleasure he couldn’t tell, as she slowly impaled him on the rod again.

He startled, then shrieked, when her hand left his hip, wrapping around his cock again and pumping lazily. He trembled, whimpering, shaking his head as he tried squirm out from under her.

“Shhh, just once more.”

Link latched onto her wrist, gasping for air as she rocked the cold thing in and out of him, her hand pumping and twisting along his shaft. He nearly choked when blood began to flow back into his abused organ, twitching weakly back to life under Greta’s careful administrations.

He was worked back up into a frenzy, clutching at her wrist desperately, rocking into the sensations of pleasure and flinching at the confusing tingle of pain that always followed. He moaned, mind growing dizzy again, as his stomach clenched, his gut winding up tighter and tighter.

It wasn’t like it was hours ago, it hurt. His cock twitching as he spiraled up towards what would surely be a painful drop, and yet it still promised so much pleasure.

“No—“

He whined, voice cracking half way through, quiet and husky from disuse, at a particularly harsh twist of the rod.

“Please!—“

Tears beaded in the corners of his eyes, pleasure and pain crashing into each other so hard he thought his dick might break.

“Ow— Please! Stop—“

He rocked into her fist, and arched into the thing inside of himself, nearly bouncing between the two.

“No!—“

He choked on his words, eyes rolling into the back of his head, he could almost hear the snap as the proverbial dam broke. Hoarse cries, and shuddering shrieks echoed the room as his cock gave one last painful twitch. What little cum left sputtering out of him in the most dizzying, shattering experience he’d ever felt.

He fell limp in her hold, barely a whimper emitting from him as Greta eased the rod out of him. Wiping gently at his red, puffy, gaping hole with a damp cloth as slime leaked out of him lazily.

Bundling her little Voe back into the blankets, and tucking him into bed Greta smiled. Pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Sleep, little one.”

Link sighed softly, letting darkness take him.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss
> 
> Oh my gosh you don't know how HARD this scratched my itch for this type of content omg yessss.
> 
> I absolutely loved this and I hope you all did as well! Thank you so much of reading this, it really means a lot to me!!


End file.
